Comment révéler à James que deux de ses meilleurs amis sont en couple?
by Black Down
Summary: OS dédié à Skyadrum. Sirius et Remus sont en couple depuis six mois, et ils songent doucement à le révéler à leur ami James. Ils vont le faire malgré eux, d'une manière peu conventionnelle ! Lemon SBRL, Yaoi.


OS dédié à Skyadrum

Comme promis très chère, voici un OS spécial Salle de Bain.

Attention Lemon, Yaoi.

Homophobes, passez votre chemin.

Bonne lecture !

Remus se détendait dans la Salle de Bain des Préfets.

La pleine lune était enfin terminée, et prendre un bain était le meilleur moyen de soigner ses muscles endoloris – à son avis.

Il avait dix-sept ans. Cela faisait un peu moins de dix ans qu'il avait été mordu. Comme les années passaient vite, et pourtant, la douleur des transformations était toujours aussi intense, mois après mois.

Il fit un rapide calcul. Cela faisait à peu près 120 mois qu'il supportait sa transformation en loup-garou. C'était beaucoup.

Beaucoup trop.

Le brun repoussa ses sombres pensées dans un coin de son esprit. Il était encore un étudiant, préfet, qui plus est, et il était dans une baignoire plus grande qu'une piscine. Demain, c'était samedi, il n'avait donc pas cours.

Tout était parfait.

Enfin, tout l'était jusqu'à ce qu'une forme non identifiée ne surgisse de nulle part et tombe dans la baignoire, éclaboussant tous les alentours.

Remus soupira.

- « Dis moi, Sirius, pourquoi tu t'incrustes toujours quand je prends mon bain ?

- Cette baignoire est immense ! » répondit l'animagus chien, une expression d'extase collée au visage. « Et l'eau est toujours à la température idéale ! »

Les deux garçons se regardèrent en souriant

- « Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Siri ? » demanda Remus

- « Comment ça ? Je n'ai même plus le droit de venir voir mon petit ami pendant qu'il prend son bain ? »

Un silence s'installa, les deux échangèrent un regard.

- « Non, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois Rems !

- Je ne crois rien du tout, Sirius, je t'assure… »

S'il n'avait pas ce léger sourire, le brun aurait pu être tout à fait convaincant.

- « Il faudrait le dire à James, non ?

- Tu rigoles ? Il va se foutre de notre gueule en disant _Bah les gars, je savais pas que vous étiez des tapettes !_ Je lui en foutrais moi, des tapettes…

- Tu sais Sirius, tu es toujours sorti avec des filles très masculines… Il m'a déjà dit qu'il pensait que tu étais gay.

- Oh merde, je suis si transparent que cela ? » s'affola l'animagus chien.

Remus sourit.

Si Sirius était transparent ?

Il était un très grand charmeur – même McGonagall avait rougit sous ses avances, tous avaient été choqués de cet état de fait – mais question discrétion, il repasserait.

- « Alors, Sirius, que veux-tu ?

- Je suis transparent, tu dis, alors… Devine… »

Sirius se pencha sur Remus, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Quelques centimètres séparaient leur visage, et un court instant, le loup-garou se perdit dans les yeux bleu océan de Sirius. Hypnotisé, comme à chaque fois.

Lorsque leurs lèvres se touchèrent, Remus sut qu'il s'était à nouveau fait avoir. Ce soir, il n'aurait pas l'occasion de travailler, ce soir.

Sirius taquina son loup, comme il l'appelait, un long moment. Les deux hommes se lavèrent mutuellement, et doucement, l'excitation commença à monter.

Mais brusquement, l'animagus sortit de la baignoire, et tira la langue à son petit ami, avant de s'enfuir, une simple serviette nouée autour de la taille.

- « Sirius ! » s'exclama Remus.

Ce dernier sortit précipitamment de la baignoire, et se lança à la poursuite de son petit-ami. Soit, directement dans sa chambre.

Il se fit immédiatement attraper par les épaules et fut plaqué au mur. Deux lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes, insistantes, réclamant un baiser plus passionné.

Reconnaissant Sirius, le lycan se laissa aller et répondit avec ardeur à ses avances. Ses doigts se perdirent dans les cheveux sombres de son amant, encore humides. Il sentait les mains du garçon sur son torse et dans son dos, glisser avec une lenteur effroyable.

- « Mmm… » fit-il en reprenant son souffle. « Sirius, si tu ne te dépêches pas, je te tue. »

L'animagus éclata de rire, son rire si particulier qui ressemblait à l'aboiement d'un chien.

- « Mon petit loup serait-il réveillé ? »

Remus inversa les choses en soulevant son amant, outré d'un tel comportement, et le déposa sur son lit, avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Le loup-garous se faisait plus pressant. Joueur, il commença à lécher le membre de son amant, s'attardant un peu plus que la normale. À son tour, Sirius grogna.

- « Rems, je te hais. Si tu vas pas plus vite… » menaça faussement l'animagus.

Il ne termina même pas sa phrase. Le lycan s'était relevé, un grand sourire collé aux lèvres.

Sirius en profita pour inverser les positions. Il se retrouva au dessus de Remus, et ce fut à son tour de sourire.

Il attrapa sa baguette - magique - et murmura un sortilège de lubrification pour son petit ami. Il grimaça un instant en sentant le produit froid entre ses fesses, mais ce léger désagrément disparu une fois que son amant s'introduit doucement en lui.

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres du lycan. Doucement, en prenant garde à ne pas blesser son compagnon, Sirius entama un mouvement de va-et-vient. Les regards se croisèrent, tendres. Remus humait le parfum de menthe de son petit ami pendant qu'il bougeait lentement en lui.

- "Sirius...

- Hmm ?

- BOUGE PUTAIN !"

Voilà qu'il devenait grossier. Un loup-garou frustré perdait toutes ses manières, qu'on se le tienne pour dit. Amusé, Sirius accéléra le rythme.

Bientôt, des soupirs s'élevèrent dans la chambre rouge et or du préfet de Gryffondor. Tous deux perdus dans les méandres du plaisirs, ils en oublièrent d'insonoriser leur chambre. La tension monta en flèche.

- "Plus vite... Sirius !

- Hum... Crie mon nom, mon petit loup, j'adore ça.."

Tous deux sentirent l'orgasme les saisir. Sirius se retira juste avant l'éjaculation. Les deux hommes furent foudroyés par l'orgasme en même temps, hurlant le nom de l'autre, les yeux chargés d'étoiles.

- "Sirius..." murmura Remus.

- "Ouais ?

- Demain, c'est moi au dessus...

- Où est passé le studieux Remus Lupin ?

- Tu l'as dévergondé il y a six mois, dans l'obscurité d'un placard non loin du dortoir des Serpentards..."

Les deux hommes se regardèrent en se souriant. Remus attrapa sa baguette - magique, et l'agita. Les tâches disparurent et il ouvrit les fenêtres pour aérer la chambre.

Et puis, ils sombrèrent dans la bienheureuse inconscience du sommeil, l'animagus blottit dans les bras de son petit loup...

S.R.S.R

Le lendemain matin, James tapa joyeusement l'épaule de ses deux amis.

- "Hé ben alors, les mecs, vous auriez pu me dire que vous étiez ensemble !

- Comment l'as-tu su ?" s'étonna Remus.

- "Simple, je bossais sur le projet de potion avec Lily hier soir, et vous aviez oublié le sortilège d'intimité..."

Le jeune homme eut un grand sourire en voyant ses deux amis devenir rouge pivoine.

Il n'avait pas fini de s'amuser avec ces deux là.


End file.
